Osteoporosis and other bone disease and bone defects affect a relatively large segment of the population. In many such instances, the subject experiences pain, discomfort, loss of mobility, and increased risk of bone fracture or breakage. Osteoporosis and other bone disease and defects can occur in both human and animal subjects (e.g. horses). The National Osteoporosis Foundation estimates that as many as 44 million Americans are affected by osteoporosis and low bone mass. In 1997, the estimated cost for osteoporosis related fractures was $13 billion. That figure increased to $17 billion in 2002 and is projected to increase to $210-240 billion by 2040. Currently it is expected that one in two women over the age of 50 will suffer an osteoporosis-related fracture. Added to the number of non-osteoporosis related bone disease and defects, the severity of bone related disease and defects is clearly a major concern.
X-rays and other radiographic analysis are important diagnostic tools used to determine the extent and severity of bone disease and defects. However, in some instances, the need for verification of the image diagnostics and/or information in addition to the image diagnostics are required, for example, when conducting a clinical trial of a medical device or developing a medical device.